Promenons-nous dans le labyrinthe
by Severus Snapy
Summary: Trois adolescentes mettent le bazar à la troisième épreuve du tournois des Trois Sorciers. Leurs dégâts aideront-ils Harry et Cédric face à Voldemort? Cette fanfiction comporte un language un peu grossier et les personnages principaux portent les prénoms dans Harry Potter mais possèdent pas leurs caractères.


Trois adolescentes se réveillent étonnés de se touver à la porte d'un labyrinthe en haie, en pleine nuit et en pyjama. L'une d'entre elle demande :

Euh...On est où les filles ?

Je ne sais pas Hermy, répond l'une

Moi, je crois que si, mais cela est impossible...

Dis moi Sev !

Une voix se fait entendre dans le ciel :

Bienvenue à la troisième et dernière épreuve du tournois des Trois Sorciers qui se déroule dans le stade de Quidicht de Poudlard. L'épreuve commencera au coup de canon...

Un coup de canon se fait entendre avec un fanfare. La porte du lybirytre se referme au plus grand désespoire des filles

Je souhaite donc bonne chance à chacun de nos concurants et que le meilleur gagne !

On entend un gifle rententir

Non, mais je rêve, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible ! S'écrie Hermione en se pinçant et se giflant pour vérifier si elle dort ou malheureusement pas.

Je le craint

Mais Ginny comment on peut avoir atteirit ici ?! S'écrit Hermione, elle a cessé de vérifier si elle dormais et se tourne vers Severus qui semble tout aussi perdu que les autres

Dis-moi Father, tu n'aurais rien fait de dangereux, comme avoir trouvé un vieu grimoire avec des trucs très déconseillés à faire, non ?

Non, répond cette dernière

Alors comment on est **atterit ici ?**, on a tous dormis, normalement, et puis comme par magie, on est attéri là à la dernière épreuve de la coupe des trois sorciers...

Non, pas moi, coupe Severus

Tu fesait quoi à cette heure ? Demande Ginny

Ben, je lisais le quatrième Harry Potter pour la biographie de Severus Snape, j'étais arrivé où nous sommes, répond simplement Severus

Hermione se retourne avec des gros yeux qui sont terrifiants près à étrangler Severus .

Et après tu n'a rien fait... dit Hermione avec beacoup d'ironie dans sa voix

Oh, merde...

Comme un bon Serpentard qu'elle est, elle prend ses jambes à son cou, pourchassée par Hermione, suivit avec un peu de mal par Ginny.

Stop ! On va encore se perdre à force de courir partout ! S'écrit Ginny

Dis alors à Hermy de se calmer car là elle me fait peur

Hermione laisse Severus tranquille, elle n'a rien fait...

Elle n'a rien fait, nan à peine, au milieu de la nuit, on atterit ici, dans un lybirintre, dans le noir, sachant que en sens de l'oriantation, on est de la merde ! Tu te rappelle la fois où on devait aller chez Severus ? Non ? On avait passé plusieurs fois devant chez elle en pensant que ce n'était pas là (Severus a un grand sourire moqueur). Toi , je vais te tuer si on s'en sort pas d'ici vivante !

Mais, tu pourrais rencontrer Harry Potter et sauver Cédric de Voldy, au moins Cédric ne deviendra pas un vampire, donc pas Twilight ! Tente de dissuader Father (Severus)

Mais moi j'aime bien Twilight ! S'exclame Ginny avec outrance

Et ben, pas nous, disent en cœur Hermione et Severus

Mais avant tout... Il faut déjà trouver ces deux là après on verra si on survivra à la laideur de Voldychou ! Déclare Hermy

C'est quoi ce surnom ? Demande Sev

, il est cool ce surnom ,hein?dit avec un sourire inquiétant Hermy

Elle fait peur là, murmure Ginny à Severus

Tu as dit quoi ?

BANG !

Une explosion retent pas loin des adolescentes déchénés, les trois filles courent vers l'explosion (pour X raison) et trouvent un truc poilus avec une tête de lion.

C'est quoi çà ? Demande Ginny

C'est un sphinx, une créature...

Il est trop mimi, je veux le même dans ma chambre ! S'écrit Hermy

La créature regarde avec inquiétude Hermione.

Si vous voulez passez... commance le sphinx

Oui, oui, on connait la chanson donne nous ta devinette pour qu'on passe, coupe Severus.

Qu'est-ce qui est long, droit, dur, au bout rouge ?

Une B** s'écrit Ginny mais se fait stopper par Severus par sa main sur sa bouche ( presque à l'étrangler pour sa perversité), tendis que Hermione est toujours en admiration devant le félin avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Une alumette, répond Severus

Bien, je ne vous mangerez pas ce coup-ci et tennez moi à l'écard de votre amie

Cour le sphinx avant que je t'emmene avec moi! souris sadiquement Hermy

Le sphinx comme un Serpentard prend ses pattes à son cou ( comme Severus).

Pourquoi tu en voulais tant de cette créature ? Demande Sev

J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle peluche, elle étais parfaite pour moi !

hmmmm...hmmmm, gémit Ginny

Ah, excuse moi j'avais oublié

Ginny retrouve son souffle toutes les trois reprennent le chemin.

******************************************************************************** Les haies deviennent de plus en plus étrois et quelque chose sous terre s'avance dangereusement vers Ginny pendant que Sev et Hermy se taquinent (comme d'habitude).

Il y a quelque chose de louche dans les... commence Ginny

Une énorme racine sort de terre et attrape par la cheville de notre pauvre victime de cette fanfiction, Ginny, en montrant son boxeur avec des cœurs et des petits lapins roses. Sous les rires de ses « amies » dont l'une d'entre elle est aussi sa « meilleure amie ». Quand le fou rire est terminé (ou presque) elles prennent des branches au sol et tentent de libéré Ginny, tout en faisant des commentaires.

On t'avais bien dit de ne pas mettre ça pour dormir, ben voilà les concéquences, dit Hermione en pouffant de rire

Au lieu de vous marrez faites vite ! J'ai froid ! S'exclame la concernée

Un craquement de branche se fait entendre, rélévant le célèbre Harry Potter. Ce dernier est surpris de trouver trois mignionne ados en pyjamas dont une à l'envers révélant son boxer. Ginny hurle et met ses mains sur son boxer en voyant un mec.

C'est quoi ton patronus ? Demande Hermione dont elle se doute que c'est Harry Potter

Euh... Bonsoir, dit un Potter confus

Allez c'est quoi ton patronus ? S'impatiente Severus qui sait aussi l'identité de l'étudiant

Un cerf, pourquoi ?

C'est bien lui, disent les deux filles en se regardant

De quoi c'est bien lui ? Vous allez m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivez là et surtout (en pointant Ginny) toi ?

C'est à cause d'elle ! S'écrit Hermione en pointant Severus

Mais non

Mais si

Mais non

Mais SI JE TE DIS PUTAIN !

D'accord, d'accord calme toi ! Je t'ai dis qu'on croiserai Potter, ben...le voilà !

Vous êtes completement dinge vous deux... critique Harry

Tu crois que ta vie est mieux ? Dit maladroitement Hermione

Mais, de qui...

PUTAIN, VOUS ALLEZ ME LIBERER OUI OU MERDE!? Hurle Ginny

Harry comprenant la situation, lance un sortilège pour libérer Ginny qui tombe brutalement sur le sol. Après que Ginny a remercié Harry pour l'avoir libéré (et lance un regard noir à ses deux amies dont elles répondent par un sourire angélique), les trois filles tentent d'expliquer tant bien que de mal leur situation à Harry tout en trotinant dans le lybirintre.

Les quatre adolescents croisent Cédric, qui ce dernier tombe sous le charme de Ginny ( au plus grand étonnement de ses amies), les aide à vaincre les grosses araignées et à assomer Krum ( surtout grâce à Hermione) maintenant les cinq adolescents se trouvent devant la coupe. Ginny court vers elle en chantant « I believe by I can fly » mais tombe en arrière sur Cédric, qui l'enlace et l'embrasse... sur... le... nez. Les autres forment un plan pour tous s'en sortir vivant de Voldemort (ou Voldychou pour ceux qui comprennent pas).

Oh, puis merde, on y va, déclare Severus

Ok, mais comment, demande Harry

On prend la coupe, espèce de cornichon, on fait coucou à Voldy, on note sur sa laideur et on se casse avec le trophé, explique Severus

Et mon sphinx ? Demande Hermione

Et on fait quoi avec Voldemort ? Demande Harry

On balance Hermione devant lui... commence Ginny

Pourquoi moi ? Coupe la nouvelle victime

Tu dis plus de connerie que tous le monde en moins d'une minute et quand tu fait ton regard flippant, on a envie de se cacher dans un trou, répond Severus ( elle a beaucoup d'expériance dans ce domaine)

Ah, ok, mais vous ne me laissez pas crevez, hein ?

Maaaiiisss non, dit Severus

Les cinq amis prennent la coupe et s'en vont du lybiryntre.

******************************************************************************** Au cimetière, les cinq adolescents arrivent avec la coupe dans les mains face à une énorme tombe. Harry glisse sur la boue et tombe sur la tombe du père de Voldy. En passage, il se blesse sur son avant bras gauche. Après avoir aidé Potter, un bruit retentit derrière les adolescents révélants un mini troll des montagnes (peut-être Queudver), celui-ci surprit de trouver cinq adolescents au lieu de un. Il se stoppe et a un sourire pervers envers Potter . Hermione se tourne vers Severus.

On le castre ? Demande Hermione en parlant de la mocheté

Si il en a encore. répond Severus

Harry regarde choqué les deux filles tendis que Ginny se frappe le front en soupirant lassé.

Pourquoi cela m'étonne pas de ces deux là ? Murmure Ginny

Queudver profite de cette occassion pour attraper Harry et pressé sur la blessure pour récolter son sang. Harry frappe au crâne Queudver après ce dernier a pris son sang.

Ah, mais c'est dégueulasse, tu t'est lavé quand la dernière fois, sale rat ! Il y a quelqu'un qui a du désinfectant ? Demande Harry en s'essuiant ses mains sur le pantalon de Cédric

Mais non pas moi, je vais devoir le jeter à la poubelle après ! S'exclame Cédric

Excuse-moi si on a pas pris de désinfectant, on est un peu en pyjama, espèce de cornichon ! Répond ironiquement Severus

Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ginny parlent de leurs ongles. Queudver prend (encore une fois) sa chance et fais la potion pour faire revenir d'entre les morts son maître.

Une explosion rententit du chaudron, faisant retourner les cinq adolescents.

Tu ne sais pas faire de potion ou quoi, sale abruti ! S'exclame Sev

De la fumée noire s'échappent du chaudron, révélant une laideur à en faire brisé toutes les glasses du monde : Voldychou (Voldemort), celui-ci après avoir sortit du chaudron s'admire, à l'effroie des ados.

Mais tu est encore plus moche que dans les films ! S'exclame Ginny

Oh, putain de merde, je vais faire des cauchemards... dit Severus

Je ne te veux pas dans ma chambre, t'est trop moche pour recevoir cet honneur ! Finit Hermione

Avant que Queuder donne une baguette à son maître en rage devant les adolescentes, Cédric donne un coup de pied dans les parties génitales de Queudver et il se tourne vers Severus.

Tu a bien raison, il n'en a pas.

M'étonne pas, c'est un sale lâche, répond Severus

Cédric prend la baguette destiné au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort en voyant cela se met en boule par terre et se mit à chouiner

Je vous déteste, je vais le dire à ma maman ! Pleuniche Voldy

T'as plus de maman, crétin, déclare Hermione en prenant une photo avec le téléphone de Sev.

Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai toujours froid moi, annonce Ginny

Ouai, on se casse, à plus la mocheté et toi viens là, dit Harry en prenant Queudver avec des gants de peau dragons (qui va devoir malheureusement les jeter après).

Les cinq adolescents et leur prisonnier prennent la coupe et reviennent sur le stade.

Les acclamations qui ont commencé se taisent à la vue de cinq adolescents dont trois filles que personnes ne connaissent, ainsi qu'une personne qui est censé être morte, il y a treize ans. Les professeurs et le ministre arrivent vers les nouveaux venus, en attendant des explications. Harry explique la situation, Severus montre la photo. Hermione, Ginny et Cédric surveillent Queudver dont les deux filles ont une belle couleur rouge sur les joues. Le ministre ordonne aux Aurors de prendre le traître.

Professeur Snape, je suis Severus Prévot, je vais vous dévoiler pourquoi certaines de vos ingrédients disparaissent de votre réserve...

Je vous écoute Miss Prévot

Il y a un traître dans le collège qui a pris l'apparance du Professeur Maugrey grâce au Polynectar.

Le concerné sort sa baguette mais Cédric se place devant lui avec un sourire de psychopathe et lui casse les, comment dire, les bijoux de famille. Les aurors embarquent aussi l'enseignant qui a repris sa véritable identité, il est en fait Barty Croupton Jr. . Dumbledor se tourne vers les adolescentes.

Merci de nous avoir aidé, savez-vous où se trouve le vrai professeur Maugrey ?

Il est dans son coffre fort en train de faire je ne sais quoi, dit Ginny

Et qui êtes vous ? Demande-t-il

Trois amies un peu folle dingue mais amusantes... commence Hermione

Professeur Snape, je peux devenir votre apprentie ? S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, demande Severus en se mettant à genoux sous le regard étonné de l'enseignant.

Euh... non, répond t-il

Pourquoi ?

Severus se relève et s'approche dangereusement du professeur qui se dernier se sauve comme un bon serpentard et Severus est parti le suivre mais Hermion la plaqua au sol.

Sev, tu nous a entraîné dans cette putain d'histoire, je n'est pas pu avoir ma peluche donc tu n'aura pas comme peluche le Professeur Snape, ah ah ah, dit Hermione

Une lumière aveugle les adolescentes qui se réveillent dans leurs lits respectifs.

Tous cela était qu'un rêve ou la réalité ?

fin


End file.
